Divergent fanfic
by Sky4435
Summary: Hey this is future divergent. Not based off of Tris and four, though they are in the story. First fanfic so be nice. It's better than the summary, I swear. it involves some truth or dare.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey first fanfic, hope you like, please review**

I bring the knife to my palm, slicing it open. I don't wince at the pain like the other initiates. I stand tall as I open my hand over the sizzling coals.. No Erudite has ever switched. Well not since ten years ago. I walk proudly over to here the Dauntless are standing. I can feel everyone's eyes on me.I focus on my mom, she's smiling. She was Dauntless transfer. She said she was forced to switch. Since she loved Dauntless so much, she taught me how to fight. I am used to being stared at like a disgusting piece of trash. I was third to last to choose so I don't have to wait long for the ceremony to be over. there were only four other transfers. Two boys from Abnegation, one girl from Amity, and one other girl from Candor. The Dauntless don't wait to make sure everyone is there, they just leave. As I start to walk out with them someone grabs my arm. It's the girl from Amity.

"I'm Ashley," she states in a friendly tone.

"Ivivian" I reply with a smile. Suddenly the girl from Candor walks up to us.  
"Hi. I'm Hannah" she comments. Ashley and I both introduce ourselves. It looks like I already have two friends. That's good right?

"We should probably stick together since we're the only girl transfers" Hannah says nonchalantly. "That's a good idea" Ashley responded quietly. " three musketeers" I smile. Then, I frown. Shit, I sound like a know-it-all.

When we get to the train tracks, they want use to jump onto the train. I knew this was coming. Ashley looks scared out of her mind, so does Hannah. I can guarantee I also do. "On three?" I ask them. They nod. "One" Ashley says barely breaking a whisper. "Two" Hannah mutters. "Three!" I exclaim as we all jump onto the train. We make it! We all smile at each other. "Wow, robo made it!" I hear someone exclaim. Robo is a rude name for an Erudite. Hannah gives the person a rude look. I ignore them completely.

We near the end of the ride. I see people jump off the train. So we have to jump off too. Hannah, Ashley, and I do the same thing we did to jump onto the train. We count to three then jump. When we get off we see a man and a woman standing on the edge of the building. Then, for no reason, they fall off the edge of the building. Ashley gasps. I smile. "You have to jump off the building to get to the compound. Who will go first?" A man asks us. I shrug and run off the side of the building. Time slows as I fall down, down, down. I am caught by a net. I look up to see a hand in front of my face. "Want some help" the man who fell off the building asks me. I take his hand and he helps me out of the net.

"What's your name? Now is the only time you can change it" the women informs me. I think about it. Ivian sounded too nice and sweet. "Ivy" I reply at last. "IVY, FIRST JUMPER" The man yells. The Dauntless cheer. "Wow, a robo, first jumper. Unheard of" I hear someone mutter. I ignore them, just like the first time. Ashley jumps next, followed by Hannah. Ashley screams the whole way down. When they both saw me, they asked about my name. "Ivy?" Hannah questioned with a smile on her face. I smile at both of them. Once everyone had jumped the man started talking again. "I'm Four, she's Six," he points to the girl on his right, "She's Maralene," he points to the girl on his left, "and he's Uriah," he points to the man on his far left. "We will be your trainers," he continues, "since there are only five transfers, everyone will be training together." The Dauntless-born all groan at this announcement "However, The transfers and Dauntless-borns will be split up dorm wise." Four finishes. I am glad that we don't have to share a dorm with the Dauntless-born. "Uriah and Marlene will give the transfers a tour, while Four and I show the Dauntless-born their dorm" Six announces.

"Alright, transfers lets start th-" Marlene starts. But then stops and stares at a man walking toward us. "Max" Malene squeaks when the man, Max, reaches us. "Hello Cristina. I was just stopping to see the transfers. Wow! Only five. One robo. This is sad! How are you going to train only five people?" Max questions Marlene. "Actually, we decided to combine the Dauntless-born and transfers" Uriah covers for Marlene. "Really. Well then these initiates won't last a day" Max replies as he turns and walks away. "Well that was Max in a nutshell. Um, lets get on with the tour" Uriah says rubbing his hands together.

They finish the tour when we reach our dorms. "Alright you can choose a bunk, your bags should be in there, and, yea, that's basically the basics" Marlene says before she and Uriah walk away. Hannah, Ashley, and I walk into the room completely ignoring the boys. We talk about how nervous yet excited we are for training to start as we unpack. We choose three bunks that are back to back. "Um, you know we're still here, right?" one of the boys finally speaks up. We all turn and stare at the boy. "No we thought you jumped into the chasm during the tour. Yes we know you're still here" I reply with sarcasm dripping from my voice. "Good we heard your little conversation while we were leaving the choosing ceremony. We think we should be in your little group" he says, hands folded in front of him. "Okay. So who are you?" Ashley asks. I need to teacher her not to trust every person you see unless you know that they can be trusted. "I'm Joey and this is Ignerson" Joey says. "Call me Iggy" Ignerson says.

We all start talking and about five minutes into our conversation there is a knock at our door. Four walks in. "Alright transfers. Training starts at eight o'clock tomorrow morning. Dinner is at six tonight. It's four now so you have two more hours to settle down, unpack, and whatever. I would recommend getting some new clothes" he announces, you can hear the boredom in his voice . Then he walks out. I glance down at my bag. I have about half of it to still unpack.

When I get to the bottom of my bag I see my violin case. I pull it out and open it. My violin rests peacefully inside of it.

"Do you play?" Iggy asks me.

"A little" I respond.

"Do you play classical? How much do you play? Can you play for us?" Ashley interrogates me.

"No, I play pop. A little. Sure" I respond as best I can as I pull out my violin and ipod. "Can you play radioactive by imagine dragons?" I ask Joey. "Sure" He says reaching for my ipod. I stand up and pull my violin to my shoulder. I can never play sitting down, I almost always dance around when playing.

I bring my bow across the strings when the music starts. I am scared to death right now. I have stage fright, but I know I can trust these people, they won't boo me in the middle of playing. Well, maybe Hannah will because she is a Candor. I play with my eyes close, I let myself be taken over by the music, the beat, the harmony, everything. I know I am dancing around.

I open my eyes when the music finishes. All my friend's mouths are gaping open. I can't help but laugh.

"You're amazing!" Hannah almost screams as she gives me hug, almost crushing my violin.

"Well, it's dinner time, we should probably go down to the cafeteria" Ashley says nonchalantly.

"I wasn't that bad, was I?" I joke.

My friends compliment me all the way down to the cafeteria. They even continue while we eat. But, they get shut up by Max making an announcement. "I would like to give a warm welcome to all the initiates who came today. We wish you all the best. If your trainers haven't told you, two people will be eliminated after every stage. You may continue with your dinner" He finishes.

I turn back around to my friends. If two people get eliminated every round and those two people are transfers, then only one of us will be left. I know they are all thinking the same thing. We finish our dinner and walk but to the dorm in silence.

"We should go shopping for better clothes," Ashley says to no one in particular. "Alright" Hannah and I say at the same time. The boys follow us out and we separate ways when we go into different stores. I think shopping was a way to take our minds off of the news. I decide to get a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a loose off the shoulder tee, combat boots, and a leather jacket. They let initiates get stuff for free, so we don't have to pay.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own most charaters. I don't own the settings and what not, thats Veronica Roth's doing. **

Chapter Two

Baby Steps

We all decide to take showers when we get because we are covered in dirt from the events of the day. When everyone is done with their showers I say, "I'll set my alarm on my ipod so we aren't late for training." Everyone nods their heads in agreement.

"Why are we all so nervous for elimination, but for all we know those four people could end up being Dauntless-borns" I say as I set my alarm for seven in the morning. Everyone turns toward me and smiles. "You're right" Hannah says. We all laugh at ourselves for being so scared.

"I'm nervous for training tomorrow," Ashley says.

"Who isn't?" Iggy replies for all of us. Through this whole conversation we have all been lying on our backs staring at the ceiling.

I slowly raise my hand after he says it. My friends just stare at me.

"What? I'm not that nervous" I say, still looking at the ceiling.

"Lucky you," Joey mutters.

"Heard that," I say in a mocking tone. He makes a face at me and I laugh.

We continue talking for another thirty minutes until we all fall asleep.

I am sitting in the same chair I sat in for my aptitude test, I have little clear sticky things attached to my body. I know that they are tracking my thoughts, heartbeat, and actions. "Ready Ivivian?" the lady standing next to me asks, I think her name was Shauna. "Yes," I reply. I am ready, my mom has been testing me on different strategies, even though there is no way to be prepared for an aptitude test. "I am putting in the serum," Shauna announces. I feel the pinch of the needle going in. I don't wince or tense, I know that it will only make the pain worse if I do. The serum runs through my body like water through a stream. I let the serum do it's work and soon enough I am out cold.

_I am standing in a library. There is a woman sitting at a desk in the front. "Find the book, 'Generations' by Douglas Coupland," the sentence hangs in the air like a kite that caught wind. "Ask the woman at the front desk if you need help. You have five minutes." I walk right over to the C section. I know that libraries are categorized alphabetically by the author. I find the book in an easy two minutes. As soon as I grab the book it disappears, along with the library._

_Now I'm in a train. I do a quick 360 to take in the situation. A man with a newspaper sits in front of me. There is no one else on the train. "Have you seen this boy?" the man gruffs, turning the paper toward me. He is pointing to a picture of my brother. "Yes," I reply, not going into detail. I don't trust this man. "Do you know him?" he asks in the same gruff voice. "No, I have only seen him around school," I lie through my teeth, not giving away anything. "You sure?" he looks up at me, and I see he has almond brown eyes. "I am positive" I say, not missing a beat. "Alright, thanks anyway," he mutters and the scene changes._

_I see a light in the distance. Suddenly four bulk figures walk into it so it looks like some intense action movie. The figures start walking toward me. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" One of them asks when they get close enough to me that they are practically on top of me. I do what I did in the other scenes. I analyze it. There are four huge men in front of me. I am pressed against a rusty, loose metal fence. Luckily I know how to fight or, like any other Erudite, I would be dead. "She's cute enough," Another man says. "Get her," A third growls. They all lunge at once. Wrong choice boys I think. I jump up so that they crash into each other. Now I'm standing behind them. One by one they attack me. I fight them off easily. I feel the adrenaline in my veins, I love this feeling. All four men pull out weapons. One has a knife, one has a axe, one has a gun, and the other has a hammer. I have my back to the fence. I remember the loose bars. That's it. I reach behind me and pull one of the bars loose. Now I have a weapon, too. The man with the knife runs toward me. I kick the knife out of his hand and onto the ground. Then I swing at his temple with the metal bar. I hit home. The man falls to the ground, unconscious. The man with the axe comes next. I knock the axes head off, but he still has the wooden stick. Suddenly I am fighting him off in a boe staff competition. Metal versus wood. I win easily. I swing at the man's legs with the bar. He hits his head on the bar as he falls. Two down, two to go I think. Both the two men rush at me at the same time. The man with the gun smacks me across the face, hitting hard. I cough up blood. I start to become dizzy and auto pilot starts up. my body controls itself with muscle memory as my consciousness starts to fail me. This is the good part about training in self defense and other fighting for thirteen years. Before I know it the scene has changed and my consciousness returns. I am now in an orchard._

_This place is so peaceful after the last scene. I breath in the fresh air. My nose fills with the smells of nature. "Excuse me? Miss? Are you here to pick apples?" A plump little man asks me. Why not? "Yes, I am," I respond nicely. He hands me a basket and I start picking. All too soon the scene changes._

_Hospital beds ly in net rows in front of me. Sick, dying people lay on top of the crisp white sheets. I walk the aisles and start to cry. Little kids take up most of the hospital beds. I walk up to one of the small girls bedsides, she is probably about four. I look on the stand that has been placed next to her. There is a small alarm clock with a countdown on it. It says 00: 10: 30. It's how much time she has left. Next to it there is a childrens book. I pick it up slowly. "Can you read it to me?" I turn and see the girls eyes wide open, "It's one of my favorites." "Of course," I say opening the book. I read until I finish. I finish just when her life does. She lets out a final breath and tears sprinkle down my cheeks._

_The scene finishes and I am back in the room with Shauna. Shauna looks at me with a mix of awe and concern. "How?" she mutters. "How what?" I wonder aloud. She turns the computer toward me. I see my results on the screen. Dauntless, Erudite, Abnegation, Candor, Amity. All factions. "I'm divergent," I sigh. "You're the strongest kind. They call it fortisent" she barely whispered. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres chapter three for you people who are actually interested in this story. Feel free to review :)**

Chapter 3

New life, New Friends, New Lies

_"It is extremely rare. As in one out of a million. This is to be kept between me and you. Understand?" she more or less commands. I did. But, what about my mom? She was the one who taught me how to fight, to be sneaky, to find the hidden things in the obvious, to know when someone is hidden something, to tell someone's whole life by their eyes. How was I supposed to keep this from her?_

_"Uh, I can't even tell this to my mom?" I say worry creeping into my voice. "Oh, who's your mom?" Shauna asks back. "Jill Westbrook" I reply as calmly as I can. Shauna's eyes widen. "Yes, yes you can tell her," she whispers harshly. All right. I get up to leave but she stops me. "No one, remember, no one can know about your results," she informs me again. "If the wrong people find out they will kill you. Now go straight home" she continues before putting her hand down to let me out. Suddenly, alarms go off, red lights, and fully armed men came marching into the room. The men in the front row kneel and point their guns at me. "Ivivan Westbrook, you are under arrest," a man in the front row says in a rough, hoarse voice._

My eyes fly open just at that moment. The only weird part is, the alarms don't stop. "Are you going to turn that thing off, we're all awake," Iggy groans. I realize that the alarm was my alarm I set the night before. I blindly reach for my ipod and once I grab hold of it, I turn the alarm off. I put my ipod back and rub the sleep out of my eyes. I slowly get out of bed and walk to my drawers. I open my drawers and gasp. All my blue Erudite clothes are out and in place of them are Dauntless clothes. "Are your old clothes gone too?" Ashley asks all of us. "Yeah," Hannah replies as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. I notice a small white piece of paper a top all my new clothes.

We know what it is like to be transfer, so we thought we would help you out. Sorry if the clothes are a little big, we had to guess your sizes. Also, come to training early, we want to see you guys as Dauntless. -Six and Christina

I read the note aloud to Ashley and Hannah. 'Who's Christina?" Hannah asks when I'm done. "How am I supposed to know?" I reply. They both raise their eyebrows. Oh right, robo. I shuffle through the new clothes. I finally decide on the dark wash jeans I got yesterday (there is now three pairs of them), my combat boots, a loose black tee that is cut down the back, a white tank underneath the tee, and a leather jacket that zips diagonally (not the jacket I bought).

I look over myself once before walking out of the bathroom. I feel like I am missing something. My hairs down. I quickly pull it into a high ponytail. We all show our "transformed" selves to everyone else. When I walk out everyone claps. I smile and laugh. we start walking to the training room when Iggy slings his arm around my shoulder and says, "I think that out of all of us, you have changed the most." I glare at him. "Oh, really. Well, considering that I look different; I mean I don't have my glasses, even though I rock them, I have my hair up, and I have black clothes. Yes, I guess I have changed, but my power to beat you in any argument hasn't changed," I say shrugging his arm off my shoulder. "You're right it hasn't," Joey butts in.

We arrive at the training room ten minutes early. I shoulder the door open, still talking to my friends. We all walk in to see Six and another girl with an dark hair and dark eyes. They are both smiling at us. "Hi, I'm Christina and nice style," the dark haired girl says. I also realized that she was taller than Six. I smile up at her. "Thanks," Hannah and Ashley say at the same time. "Hey! What about us," Iggy jokes, motioning to him and Joey. We all laugh at that. Even though, they do look pretty good. Just then Four, Uriah, Marlene, and two other boys walk in. I recognize one of them as Max.

"Well, you guys look different," Four states the obvious. "We helped them out a little," Six says smugly. "Well they're really early," Uriah pipes up. "We know we wanted to see how they looked," Christina fights back. The whole time the five of us have just been standing here. I decide that this might take a while, and plus we're ten minutes early, so I sit down. Ashley, Hannah, Joey, and Iggy follow my lead.

The fight starts to heat up so I whisper in Ashleys ear, "Should we get popcorn?" She smiles and giggles and my suggestion. I can't help but smile to. "Comfortable?" Four asks somebody. I suddenly realize that question was for us. "Very" I reply flatly.

Six decides to start without the Dauntless-borns because they are taking to long. The boys refuse to help. Six introduces us to the other boy, Zeke. "We will all be training you. There will be the occasional assistant or leader in training, who will come in and help us train you," she explains. "Today we're going to be shooting guns," Christina starts as she grabs a small gun of the side table. She starts to explain parts, how to shot, how to set up, etc. and I zone off. I know all of it, maybe more. My mom made sure that I knew how to use a variety of weapons. This is why I am not nervous about training, it is going to be a huge review. When Christina finishes explaining we grab guns from the table.

I set up like I know how to. I hold the gun up and shot with both eyes open. Bullseye. I shot five more times all bullseyes. When Six sees this she is in shock. "Wow your a natural. You're ready to move on to moving targets," she inquires. I know how to do this too, but I pretend to be listening so she doesn't suspect anything. After she finishes she sets up the moving targets and I shoot at them. Bullseyes, again. Now all the trainers are staring, including the guys. I just smirk. "Robo's got a good eye," Four says coolly. "Thanks," I respond proudly, I'm not going to let him ruin my self esteem. He stares and me with a hard expression and I match his stare. "Alright, lunchtime," Uriah announces, breaking the tension between me and Four.

All my friends talk about is training, which the Dauntless-borns never showed up to. "Ivy, Ivy, IVY!" Iggy snaps his fingers in front of my face. "Huh, what. Sorry, zoned out," I say nonchalantly. "How did you get all bullseyes?" Joey asks. "I kept both my eyes open," I reply blankly. "And that would help because…" Ashley says beckoning me to say more. "Because you have cross vision and when you have one eye open you don't see straight, but when both of your eyes are open you see straight," I respond trying not to sound too smart.

All of the sudden some Dauntless-borns walk over and sit down. One of the guys sits next to me. He spun his chair around so he is sitting with his legs around the back of it. He grabs a piece of my hair and starts twirling it as he says, "How was training this morning, robo?" I flick his hand away and answer, "Wonderful, not that you would know since you decided not to show up."

"We don't need training. We were born Dauntless, we were born trained," he grabs my hair again. I don't bother flicking his hand away, if he continues I'll break his hand.

"Really? So, if you shot at moving targets, you'll get all bullseyes?" Hannah questions him.

"Yes we all would, unlike you losers," a Dauntless-born girl butts in.

"Actually one of us got all bullseyes today," Ashley mutters quietly.

"What was that Amity?" Another boy taunts her. "Ivy got all bullseyes" she says louder. "And which one of you is Ivy?" the boys asks making her look him straight in the eye. Ashley looks like she is on the verge of tears. "Aww Amity gonna cry?" he teased her. I see a tear trickle down her cheek, I so want to punch him, and the guy who was still twirling my hair. "Hey asshole, I'm Ivy," I almost shout at him.

He turns toward me and the boy stops twirling my hair. "Robo got all bullseyes?" the boy who was twirling my hair says in shock. "Yeah, I did. Moving and nonmoving targets," I snapback. "I don't believe you" the other boy snarls back. "Well then just ask a trainer," I say just as Six and Christina walk by.

"Ask us what?" Six turns and looks at us with a questioning look on her face.

"If the robo got all bullseyes," he more or less asks her. "Brayden, right?" Six asks him but doesn't wait for a reply. "Yes, Ivy got all bullseye. She's Dauntless now so don't call her a robo and, I'm pretty sure she wants to punch you, Isaac, and Riley in the face, so leave," she finishes with her hands flat on the table. I smirk at Brayden, all the color drained from his face. Him, Isaac and Riley all leave immediately.

Six walks over and comforts Ashley who is now constantly wiping tears from her eyes. "If that ever happens again, tell me or Six, we know what it's like to be transfers," Christina speaks up right before her as Six leaves. Joey, Iggy, Ashley, Hannah, and I also decide to leave. It's only 12:30 so we have about a hour and a half until afternoon training starts. I decide to take a quick nap, I'm exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry it's been a while. 7th grade; homework and parties. Hope you like this chapter. Also, feel free to PM** **message me and please review, favorite, and follow. Again, I own most of the characters but not the setting (or theme or what ever you call it).**

Chapter 4

I wake up half an hour early. I decided to brush through my hair, I have really bad bed head. I forgot to take out my ponytail before I fell asleep, big mistake. It takes me about five minutes to just get my hair out of my ponytail. Urg, why is long hair so annoying. It takes me another five minutes to brush my hair.

When I finish with my hair I wake up everyone else. For the next fifteen minute we just talk, mostly about lunch. "How can you be so strong around jerks?" Hannah asks me. I just shrug.

"I don't care what other people think about me, but I get really annoyed with them which causes me to stay strong. I also hate it when people are mean to my friends, so I stay strong for my friends. Plus, being Erudite helps because I can always find something to say that they won't be able to argue with" I answer. My friends just stare at me after my little speech.

We leave the dorm five minutes to two because there is no reason for us to be early now. We arrive there two minutes early. We arrive to find that all fifteen of the Dauntless-borns decided to show up this afternoon. I smirk at them. "Transfers, you have the afternoon off since we have to teach the Dauntless-borns everything we taught you this morning," Uriah informs us while giving the Dauntless-borns the evil eye. "If they're so good why doesn't one of them show us their skills, preferably the robo," Brayden snickers at me. That gets a bunch of sneers and whispers from the crowd. I snicker back at him as I head over to the table. Six smiles at me as she hands me a gun.

I walk over to the first target and shot, Bullseye. Second target, bullseye. Third, bullseye. Fourth, bullseye. I continue down the line until I am out of shots. I turn back to the crowd of Dauntless-borns. All of them have their mouths gaping open. I walk back over to table to return my gun when Isaac says, "So what all of us can get bullseyes." Six smiles like we have our own secret as she hands me more bullets. I smile back at her as I walk over to the next target. I turn toward Isaac and shot. Bullseye. I do the same thing I did last time, but This time I shot facing the Dauntless-borns. I hit home every time.

After I'm done I can't but laugh at everyones expressions. Even the trainers are shocked. I walk up to Isaac and say, "Can everyone do that?" He just stares at me. I return the gun to a surprised looking Six. When she sees me she says, "I didn't know you could do that."

"Neither did I" is all I say,

"Alright transfers, goodbye, go become more Dauntless or something," Marlene shoes us away. We all walk back to the dorm in silence. I have no idea why.

"Ivy, do you want to get your hair dyes? Ashley and I were going to go," Hannah asks me, sitting next to me on my bed.

"Hannah, I would love to but red hair is very hard to dye and look good," I explain. I got my mothers wavy fiery red hair, freckles, blue eyes, and tan skin.

Hannah frowns at me and says, "Fine, but you have to come get tattoos with us when we get back."

"If you insist," I reply pulling out my computer.

I see Iggy and Joey both relax as soon as Hannah and Ashley leave. I smile at them and say, "Talk."

They both give me confused looks. "What are you talking about?" Iggy asks me in a nervous voice.

I give them a bitch please look. "I saw the way your bodies relaxed when Hannah and Ashley left. So talk. Spill la beans," I explain while setting down my laptop.

"Alright we like Ashley and Hannah," Joey mutters, not wanting to looking at me.

"Who with who, I want details," I press them on.

"I like Ashley and Joey likes Hannah," Iggy says, barely breaking a whisper. I smile at them, mainly because I know Ashley and Hannah like them. But I have yet to find that person who stands at to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five for those of you who have stuck with this story (thanks!) I don't really have much else to say (frowning and thinking). Yep, that's it. Wait, pleas recommend last names for the characters! I am absolutely terrible with coming up with last names. So, please help me. **

Chapter 5

I am, not I was

Ashley got red highlights, which look really good in her blonde hair. Hannah dyed the tips of her hair green, she had to bleach her hair before she dyed it so that you could actually see the green. They both looked really good. I glance over at Joey and Iggy and see them practically drooling over their crushes. Ashley and Hannah also notice and they both turn deep shades of red.

"Alright genius. Time to get tattoos," Hannah exclaims. Is she ever not excited? I groan but get up anyway.

We walk over into the tattoo parlor and I see Shauna sitting at a desk. The shop is empty besides us. Shauna looks up when we walk in and she smiles at me. "You girls want some tattoos?" she asks getting out from behind her desk.

"No, duh," Hannah replies rudely. Shauna just laughs.

"Hello again, Ivy!" she says motioning me to sit down in a chair. Ashley and Hannah got different tattooist.

"Hey," is all I say back.

"What do you want? An animal, object, building, plant, symbol?" she asks as she hands me a book filled with tattoos.

"Um, can I have a falcon? It's my family symbol. I just want a little memory of my mom," I trust her, mainly because she was my aptitude tester.

Shauna just stares at me with this curious look on her face then she gets up and walks into the supply room. She comes back with the supplies then she walks over to her desk and pulls out a black and blue box with a W on it.

She hands me the box and says, "this was your mothers. She gave it to me before the choosing ceremony as a gift. We were best friends."

I grab the box and open it. Inside there is a silver necklace with a falcon. I just stare at it. I thank Shauna and put the box in my jacket pocket.

"Now where do you want that tattoo? Oh, and how big?" Shauna asks me after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Actually, since I have the necklace I don't think I need the falcon tattoo. Could I get a tattoo of some lyrics to a song instead?"

She smiles at me and says, "Sure what lyrics and where?" I scribble the lyrics and who they're by down on a sheet of paper and point to my inner bicep.

Shauna reads the lyrics a loud, "So I'll be bold, as well as strong.. and use my head alongside my heart.. So take my flesh and fix my eyes, that tethered mind free from the lies.

I Will Wait - Mumford & Sons." She smiles at me when she finishes. "These are beautiful lyrics," she says as she sets up. She writes the lyrics in a font that is halfway between cursive and printing.

When shes done she says goodbye and starts to clean up. Ashley and Hannah are still getting their tattoos when I finish. It takes them another five minutes.

Ashley decided to get a Ying-Yang tattoo on her wrist and a butterfly tattoo on the small of her back. Hannah got a frog tattoo in between her shoulder blades. I will never understand her.

I forgot to set my alarm last night so we all wake up late. It's 7:45 and training starts at eight. Shit. I showered last night so I don't have to shower now, like Iggy who was to lazy to take one last night. Sucks for him. It takes me five minutes to brush my hair, brush my teeth, and wash my face. Then another thirty seconds to put on deodorant.

I decide to wear a different pair of dark wash jean, knee high buckle boots, a simple black tank top, and the leather jacket I bought. I french braid my hair down the side. I don't bother to look at my self in the mirror. I could care less about how I look, I have friends and I don't care what anyone else thinks.

We arrive at the training room one minute early, we actually weren't late. I noticed some Dauntless-borns practicing shooting. Fours helping them out. "Hey guys!" Christina says in a way to happy voice. "Were going to continue shooting so you guys can get started. Oh and, Ivy, Tris wanted to see you," she finishes. All my friends give me confused looks and I just shrug and walk over to Tris.

"Hey, you wanted to see me?" I say once I reach her.

"Oh, yeah. Well here's the thing," she starts. This is going to be bad, or really good. I can't tell yet. "You're a natural with guns and while you can always practice, I decided to kick it up a notch." This is good. "I want to teach you how to use a variety of guns instead of the pistol everyone else it using. What do you say?" she asks me in the end.

"Yeah I'd love to," I try to sound happy. I already know how to use most guns.

She smiles at me then adds, "Also, this is totally off topic but, what's your last name?" Why would she want to know that?

"Westbrooke," I reply confused.

Tris raises her eyes at me. "Westbrooke? Well then this will be a review for you!" Wait, how would she know that this would be a review for me?

"Um, how did you know?"

"Your mother is two years younger than me. I knew her. And knowing her she would have taught you how to fight and etcetera."

"Why did she transfer?"

"I have no clue. She loved it here." I could tell she was lying. She knew why my mother transferred. I decide to play along with her lie, so she won't suspect that I know she was lying.

"Oh. Alright."

Tris pulls out three different guns, one wasn't very useful. A shotgun, a sniper (yay!), and a paintball gun (what?). I know how to use all of them but Tris did a quick recap anyway. Tris helped me bring the guns to the last empty target and then she let me practice. I figure that I would just switch guns when I ran out of shots. I started with the shotgun and sniper because they are the most useful. I get bullseyes, big surprise there. I realize that everyone is staring at me. Tris is smirking. I snicker at Brayden just to be obnoxious. I grab the paintball gun. I know that this is going to take a while because paintball guns have a lot of shots. I fire and fire and fire one after another, and when I am finished my target looks like a sparkling unicorn barfed all over it.

Christina and Tris walk up to me when I finish. "You are a serious natural at shooting. It's starting to creep me out," Christina blurts out before she even comes to a stop.

"Well, she is a Westbrooks," Tris smirks at me.

"Really!? Well that explains a lot," Cristina almost screams, her eyes wide.

"LUNCH'' Uriah screams. Everyone puts their guns down and walk out of the room. Tris and Christina say goodbye and walk off toward the other trainers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six. Please review, follow/favorite, or what ever. This story has 208 views (or more depending on when you read this) and no reviews or followers. It's depressing. So please review. :)**

Chapter 6

No pain, No gain

Iggy, Joey, Hannah, Ashley and I sit together (shocker). But I notice Iggy and Joey are more relaxed, and so are Hannah and Ashley. Something is going on that I don't know about and I am going to figure it out. I realize both Hannah and Joey are eating with their hand outside of each other and the arms closest to each other are under the table. Ashley and Iggy are sitting closer than normal, but their both eating with both hands.

Some Dauntless- borns just pop out of no where and are standing next to our table. "Can we sit here today?" the girl asks shyly.

I raise my eyebrows at her. There is two boys and a guy, just like last time. It's not Brayden, Isaac, and Riley. I notice that there are six extra seats at our table.

"Sure," Iggy replies nicely. Stupid abnegation, they have to be so nice about everything. I say absolutely nothing. They all take a seat. The girl and the boy must be dating, there is definitely some chemistry between them.

"I'm Qin, he's Noah," she points to the boy I think she's dating, "and he's Blake," she points to a brown/blonde haired boy with striking green eyes, "he's Six and Four's kid." Qin has shoulder length brown hair with red highlights. She also has hazel eyes. Noah also has brown hair, but it's darker than Qin's and isn't dyed. He has blue eyes.

"But neither Four or Six has green eyes," Hannah states. I'm glad she said that before I did. I don't want to talk to these people.

Blake scowls and says, "My grandmother has green eyes."

"Alright. Well, I Hannah, this is Joey, she's Ashley, he's Iggy, and that's Ivy," Hannah says pointing at us when she says our names.

"So I'm not a he or she I'm a that? Are you saying I'm not human?" I mock Hannah. She smirks and lets out a little laugh.

"Yep. You're a robot. That's why everyone calls you 'robo'," she jocks back. I roll my eyes at her but grin into my cheese-burger.

"Hey, I say you working with different guns to day. You should have seen Brayden's face when he saw you. He was so jealous," Qin blurts out. I can tell she is trying to be involved in our conversation. I don't trust people easily, but I smile when I hear Brayden was jealous of me.

"Was he now?" I ask Qin, just to make sure she wasn't pulling my leg.

"Yeah. He even called over Uriah to see if he could work with the same guns as you," she confirms. I know she isn't lying, another thing my Mother taught me. That is probably why Candor came up as one of my results, I can tell when people lie. The seven of us talk for a while. Blake never spoke, he just ate his food in silence. I would sometimes glance over at him quickly to see what he was doing, If he wasn't eating he was looking at me, Hannah, Ashley, or Qin. He never looked at the guys.

After a while I got really tired of his starring and asked, "What are you some kind of feminine inspector?" He just gave me a puzzled look so I continued, 'You keep staring at me, Hannah, Ashley, or Qin like you're inspecting us so are you or are you not some kind of feminine inspector?"

"No, Ivy, I am not some kind of feminine inspector. I like looking at beautiful things, and all you girls are very beautiful. I am impressed with your observation because I didn't even know you were looking at me," he responds in a calm, amused voice.

"I am not sure whether to be offending or happy," I pretend to be confused.

"Why would you be offended?" he askes me.

"Because I was yet again called a thing," I reply in a offended voice. Everyone burst out in fits of laughter at my little comment, including Blake. I have no idea why we are laughing so hard. As we are starting to calm down Brayden, Isaac, and Riley walk up to us and Brayden slams his hands down on our table. All of us stop laughing immediately.

"Qin, Noah, Blake, what are you doing with the transfers?" he asks in a loud whisper.

"Brayden you don't own us. We can sit where we want," Noah replies harshly, his whole body tense.

"I am the king of this rock, Noah. I am better then you. And Qin. Weak, weak Qin. Same with you. You think you're so good because you're Uriah and Marlene's kid. You're wrong. You're a pathetic excuse for a Dauntless- born. You'll be factionless by the end of stage one," he spits every word in disgust. I see Noah slip his arm around Qin waist as Brayden talks about her. Qin's head is in her hands and her shoulders are shaking violently. Blake says nothing.

Brayden smiles and is about to leave when I say, "And what makes you so special?"

"What?" he hisses at me.

"I said, What makes you so special? Huh? What made you think that you could come over here and tell us what to do?" I spit back at him, standing up and giving him a death glare. I realize the whole cafeteria is watching, the leaders included.

"Dude, she's burning holes through you," I hear Isaac whisper into Brayden's ear.

"I am Max's son. I am the leader's son," Brayden tries to match my glare.

"And I'm not? Four and Six are both leader's and I'm their son. I have two leaders as my parents and you have one, so technically I outrank you," Blake says backing me up. He is standing to.

"My dad is the head leader, your parents are the assistant leaders," Brayden explained, not trying to keep calm.

"Brayden, what if I so happens that you become factionless at the end of stage one or any stage," I ask him, completely changing the subject because you can't argue with is fact. I had a plan, and I just put out the bait. He took it

"That would never happen. If any body's getting eliminated it's you," he hisses. He really likes to hiss. I wonder if he's part snake.

"I could get eliminated just as easily as you could," I reply, saying calm, unlike Brayden.

"My father would never do that, he love's me to much," Brayden says like a snobby child. Oh wait, he is one.

"If you are the lowest ranked initiate Max will have to kick you out," Blake states.

"I won't be the lowest ranked initiate. That's the Robo's spot."

"Brayden, there are to people being eliminated at the end of each stage so we both could become factionless. But, needless to say, I was working with shotguns and snipers today, while you were still shooting a pistol. So I am further than you are," I snap back.

"Are you saying you're better than me?'' he's shaking with rage.

"Yes, I did," I shout in a whisper.

"Well you can shoot, now let see how well you fight," he says balling his hand into a fist. He pulls his arm back and swings.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to follow, or review. (I understand if you are a guest or if you just read this story because you were waiting for your favorite author to update, but if you really like this story follow or review.) I will not update until I get another review (thank you Ashs2ashs) or another follower (thank you Alaena32644). **

Chapter 7

Fights, Jackasses, and Books

I dodge his punch easily. It was a fairly sloppy punch. He continues to punch and kick at me. I dodge all of them. I always dodge the first hits. My mom told me to never be the first to punch, you want to watch your opponent and figure out their weaknesses and flaws. That was her advice on how to win.

Brayden was fighting angry. It is a good thing and a bad thing. If you lose control, you fight terribly and have no control. If you just fight angrily, and you stay in control, you can fight for hours until your rage starts to die down. Brayden lost control. He leaves his stomach open unguarded when he punches, he is off balance when he kicks, and he rarely rests to make sure his guard is up. He is going to wear out pretty quickly. I don't wait for him.

He punches at my face once again. I punch his stomach as I dodge his punch. He freezes, but it only lasts for a millisecond. He kicks and I duck under his leg, sticking my leg out as I do so. I hit his standing leg, knocking him off balance. He gets up faster than I thought he would be able to. He is suddenly punched in the face.

Blake. It is suddenly two against one. But brayden doesn't care. He fights us both. His better than when he was just fighting me.

"Break it up!" someone screams at us. I realize the voice belongs to Max. I let my guard down, just to be hit in the face with Braydens fist. I stumble backwards, and am about to fall when Blake catches me. "I said STOP!" Max says again this time closer, and directed at Brayden. Max steps in front of Brayden to stop him from hitting us again, too late. Brayden swings again and hits Max in the face. Judging by Max's expression on his face, he is not very happy about that.

"You," Max points at his son, "My office. NOW!" Brayden storms of, staring at the ground.

Max turns toward me and Blake, "I am very sorry about my son. This won't happen again. If it does, and I no one is around to stop it, I am very certain you both can defend yourselves just fine. But, I do have to ask you a question robo-"

"Ivy. My name's Ivy," I correct him, in a very annoyed voice.

He stares at me, shocked, for a few seconds then says, "Ivy, how do you know how to fight so well?"

"She's a Westbrooke," Six replies for me. Max raises his eyebrows.

"I have to say, Ivy, that you cannot stop surprising me," he exclaims before walking away, hopefully to go punish Brayden.

Blake, Qin, and Noah come back to the transfers dorm with us. We still have another half hour before our afternoon training begins. Which means that I have another half hour until I have to see Brayden again. I am still hot from the fight so I shrug off my jacket, throw it on my dresser, and collapsed onto my bed. I am so tempted to put on my over the ear headphones, forget everyone else, and just let my mind wander off into its own little world. No one says anything for a while so I pull my book off of its spot on my dresser.

"You still read?" Noah sputters.

"Not educational books," I reply, still reading my book.

"All books are educational," Blake states in a not-so-nice tone.

"Not all. The one's that aren't are called fictional books. They're made up, not real. Most are banned from the Erudite compound, but my mom has shelves full of them. I thought I'd take a few with me," I rattle of facts. Stupid Erudite background.

"So what's that one about," Qin asks, clearly interested.

I look up from my book and say, "It's about this boy who's about fifteen and a black belt in Karate, which is a form of fighting. They don't have factions where he lives, it's a free-for-all. He lives with his family and they don;t leave their families. So, one day he wakes up in a torture room. He doesn't know why he's there. He escapes and it's about his whole journey and what not. It's a series."

"Cool what other one's do you have?" Iggy asks, nobody knew about my secret stash of fictional books.

I pull out all of them, most are in series'. I have about fifteen series' and about sixty-five books. Not all of them are in series'. By the time we have to leave and train, all my friends are reading books about make believe places. Most of my books take place in a place called America, or in a state (whatever that is) in America.

About five minutes before training starts, we leave. I leave my jacket in the dorm because it is really stuffy in the training room.

"Hey, Ivy? I forgot to ask you earlier, but what does the tattoo on your arm say?" QIn asks me.

"Oh, it just some lyrics," I says as fast as I can, trying to avoid the subject.

"What lyrics?" QIn continues to interrogate me.

"From mumford and sons," is all I say back, but Qin continues to look at me like she expects me to tell her what the lyrics are. "The lyrics are, 'So I'll be bold, as well as strong.. and use my head alongside my heart.. So take my flesh and fix my eyes, that tethered mind free from the lies. I Will Wait - Mumford & Sons."

"Wow, those are really pretty lyrics! How did you find them?" Qin asks, eyes wide. She is really starting to bug me.

"I will wait is one of my favorite songs. I know all the lyrics to it and can play it on the violin."

"You play violin?" Shit. I forgot they didn't know that.

"Yeah she does. She's amazing at it," Hannah burst out.

"You have to play for us after training," Noah joins in, followed by a chorus of yea's.

"Uh, sure," I say. I have never been so excited to arrive at the training. It just saved me from a headache. Oh wait, I already have one. My friends are a serious pain in the ass.

I walk into the training room, and immediately stop in my tracks, which causes my friends to run into me.

**To Alaena32644:**

**(l l)  
(0.0)  
( _ ) . . . This is Bunny 2**

**( o.o )**

**(U U ) This is Bunny 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is part one of this chapter. The second part is going to be chapter nine. You'll see what I mean when you read the chapter. I am going to write a Modern day divergent story (I'll continue working on this one). Also I am writing two original stories, so tell me if you want me to post those. **

Chapter 8

Let's have some fun part one

Blood covers up most of the training room's floor. Five people lay on the ground, their shirts covered in dark red. Two of them aren't breathing. The other three are breathing, but out cold, nurses are carrying them out of the training room. Other nurses are helping other initiates, who are standing by the walls. Most seem uninjured and just scared.

"Blake!" Six runs over to him as soon as she sees him. She tackles him into a hug. "Are you okay? Where were you? Are your friends alright?" she rattles of questions.

"We're fine mom, we were just in the transfers dorm hanging out," he responds. Then adds, "I think the better question is, what the hell happened in here?"

"Brayden got really mad at you and Ivy, so he came in here with a gun ready to shoot you. When you weren't here he just started open firing. Most of the Dauntless-borns were in here early, practicing. He killed Aria and Jace. He jumped into the chasm after he realized he actually killed someone," Six explains, tears streaming down her face. "I don't think we're going to have training today."

"Why don't we just play some fun games to get our minds off of this," I suggest, waving my hand toward the blood soaked room.

Six smiles at me, "That doesn't sound like such a bad idea. But, everyone is still a little shaken up and this room is a little to messy to play in."

"We could play in my apartment!" Christina says, obviously eavesdropping on our conversation.

"Alright," Six shrugs then screams, "INITIATES I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! WE ARE GOING TO PLAY SOME GAMES IN CRISTINA'S APARTMENT. IF YOU HAVE TROUBLE FINDING IT ONE OF THE TRAINERS CAN HELP YOU. MEET US THERE IN TEN MINUTES."

We walk out with Six and Christina. "What games were you thinking of playing?" Iggy asks me, a look of sudden realization on his face.

"Truth or dare, train wreck, you know just random, fun games," I reply.

"What's train wreck?" Ashley asks me, I realize everyone is confused about that game.

"You guys have never played trainwreck?" I say shocked. Who hasn't played train wreck? They all shake their heads no.

"Well, you all sit in a circle and one person starts. That person stands in the middle and says something they have never done. If anyone else playing has done that thing they get up and go find a empty seat in the circle. The person who doesn't get a seat is in the middle. If no one has done the thing the person in the middle says, they call train wreck and everyone gets up and fights for a seat," I explain while we continue walking to Christina's apartment.

"Alright everyone, we are going to start off with a game of train wreck," Christina announces once everyone has gathered into her apartment.

"What's that?" a Dauntless-born asks.

"Ivy will explain," Christina replies looking at me. I explain the game again. It takes about five minutes before everyone understands it.

"Since it's my apartment I'll start," Christina informs us, as she starts to walk to the center.

"It's also my apartment," Will says, pretending to be offended. Christina sticks her tongue out at him.

"I've never read a book for fun," she starts out. Blake, Iggy, Ashley, Hannah, Joey, Qin, Noah, and I all stand up. Noah ends up in the middle.

"Since when has a Dauntless-born read a book for fun!" Uriah says, flabbergasted.

"Since Ivy introduced us to fictional book," Blake explains. Uriah just shrugs.

"I've never been on Erudite compounds," Noah states, smirking at me. I am the only one who gets up.

"I've never drinking alcohol before," I say. All the Dauntless-borns and trainers get up. I take a seat next to Ashley. Four is in the middle now.

"Shit. Okay, I've never worn a necklace," he announces, ready to take Christina's spot which is next to Six. He gets it as almost all the girls stand up. All but me. Riley gets stuck in the middle.

"I've never beaten up Brayden," she says glaring at me. Blake and I get up . Riley goes for my spot, so I get Blake's spot. He gives me a you suck kind of look. I just smile at him.

"I've never played the violin before," He says rolling his eyes toward me. I get up and he takes my spot. I am in the middle because I was the only one who got up.

"I've never been on a date before. Everyone gets up. I take a seat on the couch were the trainers were sitting. Blake sits next to me.

"You've never been on a date before?" He asks me.

"Nope," I say smiling at him. We play train wreck for a few more rounds, then we stop because we're all bored of it.

"Time for truth or dare!" Uriah says in an evil voice.

"Alright does anybody not know how to play?" Zeke asks, mostly looking at Joey and Iggy because they are Abnegation.

No one says anything so Will pipes up, "Since Christina went first on the last game, I'll go first now. Carter truth or dare?"

"Dare," a black hair boy snarls.

"I dare you to egg the first person you see outside," Will says as Christina goes to get the eggs. Carter waits outside the door with one egg in each hand. The first person he sees is Max. He throws the eggs then runs back to his seat.

"What the HELL!'' Max storms into the apartment.

"We're playing truth or dare, wanna play?" Isaac asks him. We all turn and glare at Isaac.

"No I would not. I have far more important things to do," he says annoyed. I don't blame him, he's son killed two people and then committed suicide. I would be annoyed if a kid asked me if I wanted to play truth or dare, too. He leaves the room and we restarted.

"Ivy truth or dare," Carter asks me. I feel like everyone knows my name.

"Dare,'' I respond, saying it as if I say it everyday.

"I dare you to get in a drinking contest with Four," he says evilly.

"If you don't want to do it you have to remove an article of clothing, shoes and socks count as one," Four informs me. I remove my shoes and socks. The cold floor feels nice against my bare feet.

"Four truth or dare," I say staring intently at Four.

"Truth, and Uriah if you call me a Pansycake your lips will be so swollen you won't be able to talk for a month," he responds staring back at me.

"What's your real name?"

"Tobias," He says, scare calm. "Gabriela, truth or dare?'

"Truth," a green haired girl pipes up. Yes, she had neon green hair, it look good on her.

Tobias thinks for a second then a evil smile appears on his face, "Do you sing?"

"Um, uh, yes," she mumbles.

"What was that?" Tobias holds his hand to his ear.

"Yes," she almost screams. "Drake, truth or-"

"Dare," a hazeled eyed boy finishes for her.

"Dare you to answer truthfully, who do you have feelings for?" Gabriela tricks him.

He whispers something. "What was that?" Gabriela asks, just like Tobias.

"You," he says louder. Gabriela tackles him in a hug and sits down next to him. Christina lets out a aw. "Iggy, truth or dare?" Drake asks with his arm around Gabriela.

"Dare," he say proudly.

"Dare you to run around the pit screaming I am a woman hear me roar," he smirks evilly. Iggy gets up walks calmly outside to the pit. We all pile out after him.

"I AM A WOMAN HEAR ME ROAR!" Iggy screams over and over again while running around the pit. He stops after about two minutes. He calmly walks back to us, he even says hi to Max who is staring at him with a _what the hell_ look. We are all on the floor when he comes back to us.

"That…. was… hilarious" Ashley says through fits of laughter.

**Like I said this chapter will be continued in chapter 9**


	9. Chapter 9

**READ STUFF IN THIS IS IMPORTANT, I KNOW IT IS LONG SO I UNDERLINED THE IMPORTANT STUFF**

**This is the continuation chapter :) new stuff also happens. This story recently got 500 views, squeee. And another person followed me! I decided that for ****every 500 views I get I am going to write a chapter from Blake's POV****, so the next chapter will be from Blake's POV! ****I am woking on a modern day divergent story**** so hopefully I will be able to put that up soon. I have a lot of story idea's, from different books, so I am going to write them down and hopefully get on them sometime soon. LIke I said before, ****I write original stories too, so tell me if you want me to post them**

Chapter 9

You're as scared as you are dead

Joey picks Hannah up firefighter style, and carries her back to Christina's apartment with her screaming at him to put her down. It takes the rest of us five extra minutes to get back to the apartment. When we get there Hannah and Jey are sitting munching on some snacks. Joeys hand was laid on top of Hannah's.

"I see you found the food," Will says, stating the obvious.

"It wasn't that hard, we just walked into the kitchen and started opening cabinets until we found something we liked," Joey replies, biting into an apple.

"Lets continue this game, we have another hour," Tobias pipes in, staring at the digital clock on his wrist. "Joey go!"

"Six, truth or dare," Joey says, still eating his apple.

"Dare," Six challenges snuggling into Tobias, who throws his arm around her shoulders.

"I dare you to tell use your real name."

''Why?"

"1) because you chose dare, 2) because I don't feel like getting up, and 3) because I couldn't think of anything else."

"Tris," she says a few seconds after Joey explains. "Gabriela truth or dare."

"DARE!" Gabriela shouts energetically.

"I dare you to sing while Ivy plays the violin, all in the pit, any song you want," Tris says, evil dripping out of her voice with every breath. Gabriela's face went pale, and I am pretty sure mine was as colorless as hers. "Unless you're too much of a coward," she continues, picking dirt out of her fingernails. Gabriela looks over at me with a questioning look. I just shrug. The room is dead silent.

"Wwe get ten minutes to prepare and practice," Gabriela says before walking out of the room with me in tow.

"I can't believe I am doing this," Gabriela says as we walk to the transfer dorm so I can grab my violin and we can practice.

"Neither can I, I have the worst stage fright," the words leave my mouth in a nervous clump. I can't believe I just said that, no one knows that I have stage fright, not my mom, not Iggy, Hannah, Ashley, Joey, no one.

Gabriela smiles at me, "Me too. By the way I love the lyrics on your arm, best song ever."

"I know, I love I will wait, it is so amazing. Hey why don't we do that song, since I know how to play it in my sleep. Well, I mean if you know how to sing it…" My voice trails off once we enter the dorm.

"Of course I know how to sing it, it's one of my favorite songs. By the way, you can call me Gaby." We are both talking fast because of our nerves. We practice until Uriah bursts into the dorm.

"Show time ladies," he grins at us. I grab my violin bow and violin. Gaby and I walk into the center of the pit and start. I close my eyes like I always do. I know Gaby is doing the same thing, I told how much it helps. I also do something I have never done, something Gaby taught me. I imagine myself playing perfectly hitting every chord, every strum, every pick, every note. I pull my bow across the strings, hitting the first few chords. Gaby starts singing. I hit every note and she hits every pitch. My violin and her voice fit perfect together. I never miss a beat and she never messes up or mixes up the pitches.

I open my eyes when we are done and see that a crowd has gathered. I don't mean a small crowd, I mean that it looks like every single Dauntless adult and child has gathered to listen to us play. They erupt in a hurricane of applause. I almost have to take a step back, Gaby did. I bow and hurry over to where the initiates are standing, cheering, screaming, and applauding us. I see that Gaby followed my lead, she is right on my heels.

"That was phenomenal, unbelievable, holy shit, bloody hell, I….. WOW!" Christina exclaims once we reached them.

"Thanks?" I say, but it is more of a question. I don't even know what to think, I just got over my fear of playing in front of a big crowd, also known as stage fright.

"Okay we have about thirty more minutes until 'training' is over," Tobias says making air quotes as he says training.

"Is time all you're worried about?" Tris asks, obviously annoyed with his time reminders. "Ivy and Gaby just played amazingly and you're worried about time?"

"Yep, I did enjoy their performance but you know how I am about expressing emotion," he says coldly. Tris rolls her eyes.

"Well that was probably the most amazing thing I have heard all day," Maralene butts in. I suddenly realize my face is hot and I am finding an interest in my boots.

A gunshot rings out and we all drop to the floor on instinct. What the heck was that? I roll onto my back and get up. I threw my violin when I dropped. I walk over to where I see it. It is perfectly unharmed, which is odd. I know I threw it lightly, but it crashed against the wall and landed on the hard, rock ground. Oh, wait, almost everything here is made out of rock, it's the pit.

I see everyone else get up and I walk over to Blake. "What was that?" I ask like he will know the answer. He doesn't.

"How is your violin still in good shape?" he asks me. I just shrug. Then I feel a cold metal circle on the back of my head.

"Move and I shot," a deep, angry voice demands. I see everyone's eyes widen in shock. I suddenly dawns on me who is pressing a gun to my head.

**IF YOU AHVEN'T READ THE INTRO PARAGRAPH READ IT1! THIS SERIOUS BIZ :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is a chapter from Blake's perspective. I had a hard time because I am a girl writing about a boy. This chapter doesn't say the whole story from Blake's point of view. I just wrote a section of the story from Blake's POV. I did this because I was to lazy to write the whole thing and this is long as is. Hop you like. **

Chapter 10

Blake POV #1 (500 views!)

Her fiery hair is in a braid down her side, she is wearing dark wash jeans, knee high boots, a leather jacket, and a black tank top. Black really makes her hair stick out, and her eyes, and her skin. She's so beautiful. I realize I am staring and I shake my head to clear it. I don't even know why this girl is such a distraction, I mean she is beautiful, nice, funny, strong, no. I need to focus on my training not a girl.

I pull my gun up and aim at the target. I shot five time, because I only had five bullets. I got three bullseyes and two bullets on the ring right outside of the bullseye. I walk over to the supply table and grab five more bullets. I look up while I am reloading, my dad taught me how to reload a gun without looking, I can do it in my sleep now. But when I look up I forget how to reload for a millisecond, only a millisecond. Standing right by the table is Ivy.

I try to see why she is over here and not grabbing supplies, but when I can't I forget about it. I walk back to my spot and shot again. I walk back to the table, reload and walk back. I do this five times and Ivy is still standing at the table, not grabbing supplies. I don't think hard about it, she doesn't need practice her aim is spot on perfect.

When she walks away from the table I see her holding three guns, a shotgun, a sniper , and a paintball gun. I have know idea why they would give her a paintball gun, but they did. I look away and focus on my own target. I am about to shoot when I hear an explosion of shots. I feel everyone stop around me. I know what that was, it was the shotgun because it was a pump action shotgun. More explosions go off and I realize that Ivy just shot off the sniper. I don't know how she drop one and grab the other so fast, but she did. I turn to look at her target, all bullseyes. I look at her, like everyone else in the room. How in the world could she get all bullseyes? I mean, I understand the shotgun, but the sniper? I don't even think my dad can shoot all bullseyes with a sniper, and he's a Dauntless leader!

Ivy smirks at Brayden, and picks up the paintball gun. I turn back to my target. Shooting with a paintball gun going off isn't that hard, since the paintball guns here aren't that loud. I sht and get all bullseyes. I feel someone pat my back. I look over my shoulder to see my dad.

"Good job," he says, then moves onto the next intiate without another word. I hate it, my dad is never satisfied, unless you're perfect. He isn't even satisfied with Ivy, because according to him, no one is perfect. Well, duh. So because no one is perfect, my dad expects perfection from everyone. That's my dad in a nutshell. I reload and shoot. I always do good when I am angry. I unleash my anger into my fighting and shooting, but I still keep control of my body, which is important.

Bullseyes. I am about to reload when Uriah calls lunch. I put my gun back and walk over to my friends. The three of us, me, Qin, and Noah all walk out together. When we walk past the last target, which is where Ivy was shooting, we see that it is covered in Unicorns spit. Qin laughs and has to lean on Noah, who she has been dating for a month, for support. Noah gives me a look and I know what he is saying. Him and I have figured out how to communicate through looks. I give hima I know right look. His look 'said' girls. Just the word, and I knew what it meant. Why are girls so giggly? was what his look was applying, but if a regular person were to see it hey would just see the girls part.

"Let's sit with the robo, um, uh, Ivy!" Qin exclaims, happy about guessing Ivy's name.

"Alright, I can finally figure out why Blake has been staring at her then," Noah implies evilly. I just glare at him, if he wants to know why I stare at Ivy, he won't figure it out. One because I don't even know why I am staring at her and Two because I decided to remain antisocial at lunch, meaning that I. Am. Not. Going. To. Talk.

We sit with Ivy and her friends at lunch, just like Qin said we would. The Candor girl, Hannah asks me about my eyes when Qin introduces me, as Four and Six's kid. I tell them why my eyes are green and dig into my lunch. I'm not hungry but I am still sticking with my whole antisocial thing. If I don't talk, it means that Noah can't figure out why I stare at Ivy. They continue talking about training and what not, I am not really listening. But of course I mess it up. Oh, I mess it up big time. I mess it up by staring at Ivy. This causes a snowball effect of oh shit. I stare at Ivy and the other girls. I only stare at the other girls so it isn't obvious that I am staring at Ivy.

Ivy says something to me but I don't really hear, so I give a confused look hoping that she will repeat what she says. She does. ''You keep staring at me, Hannah, Ashley, or Qin like you're inspecting us so are you or are you not some kind of feminine inspector?"

"No, Ivy, I am not some kind of feminine inspector. I like looking at beautiful things, and all you girls are very beautiful. I am impressed with your observation because I didn't even know you were looking at me," I respond in a calm, amused voice, which masks my emotions. Another thing my dad taught me.

"I am not sure whether to be offending or happy," she says, pretend to be confused.

"Why would you be offended?" I ask.

"Because I was yet again called a thing," she replies in a offended voice. Everyone burst out in fits of laughter at her little comment, including me. As we are starting to calm down Brayden, Isaac, and Riley walk up to us and Brayden slams his hands down on our table. All of us stop laughing immediately.

When Brayden starts to talk, I don't listen. He is babbling about something only he would blab about. I only zone in when Ivy starts talking.

"And what makes you so special?"

"What?" he hisses at her.

"I said, What makes you so special? Huh? What made you think that you could come over here and tell us what to do?" She spits back at him, standing up and giving him a death glare.

"Dude, she's burning holes through you," Isaac whispers into Brayden's ear.

"I am Max's son. I am the leader's son," Brayden tries to match her glare.

"And I'm not? Four and Six are both leader's and I'm their son. I have two leaders as my parents and you have one, so technically I outrank you," I say backing her up. I stand too, know that this could get dirty. I am not about to let Brayden hurt Ivy. I don't know how well Ivy can fight, but I damn sure know how well Braydeen can fight.

"My dad is the head leader, your parents are the assistant leaders," Brayden explained, not trying to keep calm.

"Brayden, what if I so happens that you become factionless at the end of stage one or any stage," Ivy asks him, completely changing the subject.

"That would never happen. If any body's getting eliminated it's you," he hisses.

"I could get eliminated just as easily as you could," she replies, saying calm, unlike Brayden.

"My father would never do that, he love's me to much," Brayden says like a snobby child. "If you are the lowest ranked initiate Max will have to kick you out," I state.

"I won't be the lowest ranked initiate. That's the Robo's spot."

"Brayden, there are two people being eliminated at the end of each stage so we both could become factionless. But, needless to say, I was working with shotguns and snipers today, while you were still shooting a pistol. So I am further than you are," she snaps back. Man, she is good.

"Are you saying you're better than me?'' he's shaking with rage.

"Yes, I did," she shouts in a whisper. Wow, she is really brave to say that. Really, really brave.

"Well you can shoot, now let see how well you fight," he says balling his hand into a fist. He pulls his arm back and swings. Him and Ivy start fighting. I knew it. Ivy is doing a really nice job a dodging. Then she starts to attack. She catches him off guard multiple times. I am shocked, Ivy isn't just an amazing shooter, she's an amazing fighter.

I join in the fight, backing up Ivy. We continue fighting for another minute or two. Then Max yells at us to stop. I stop, and so does Ivy. But Brayden doesn't. He nails Ivy in the face. She stumbles and falls, but i catch her before she can fall. I help her back on her feet, not carrying what Max has to say. Ivy, him , and Brayden seem to be having an argument. Ivy seems to be winning against Brayden.

Max sends Brayden off and turns to Ivy. They talk a little and I just catch a part about Ivy being a Westbrooke. I am guessing that is her last name. When she is finished talking with max, all eight of us go to the transfer dorms. Where Ivy informs us about fictional books and then gives us some. She gave me a book called Leviathan. While we are reading, Noah and I have a look conversation that we have had before. I gave him a look that said that I knew about his crush on Qin and he gave me a maybe look. KNow I was the one who was giving the maybe look, not wanting to admit my crush on Ivy.

**IMPORTANT STUFF** - 

**IF YOU WANT TO GUESS THE PERSON BEHIND THE GUN PM ME AND I WILL GIVE SHOUT OUTS IF YOU ARE RIGHT OR WRONG IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**I POSTED A NEW STORY, MODERN DIVERGENT! SO CHECK IT OUT. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry if you thought this was an update, it's not. I am running out ideas and need some. If you want me to continue writing this story you need to give me ideas. I am making you a deal. For every idea i get ill write a chapter off of that idea, but i have to like the idea and actually be able to write off of it. DEAL OR NO DEAL? **


	12. Chapter 12

**I got some pretty good ideas and built off of one, but I change it a little. Hope you like it and keep giving me ideas! Oh, and for those who have read and finished Allegiant, I hate and love Veronica Roth and you all know why. **

I take a shower immediately. I don't know why but showers always help me think. I take a thirty minute shower, which feels really, really, really nice. I hope out just as the water is starting to get cold. I dry myself and dress. I start brushing through my hair when there's a knock on the door.

"Huh?" I half grunt, half say.

"Can I come in?" It's Blake. Why would he want to come in the bathroom?

"Why?" I ask, I am seriously curious why.

"'Cause it's PDA land out here and I need to get away from it," He says, I can imagine him running his fingers through his hair as he says it.

"It's open," I respond, still brushing my hair. The doorknob turns and Blake enters.

"Thank you, it was hell in there," he sighs. I am still trying to detangle my hair. I make a face in the mirror and he laughs, so do I. Ha shakes his head and says, "I don't know how girls do it, brushing their hair. I hate it and it takes me about 30 seconds."

"Lucky! It takes me about five!" I pout. He and I laugh, again.

"Why don't you cut it short?" He ruffles my hair, messing it up.

"Hey!" I shove him, smiling. I put my brush down and start to pigtail braid my hair.

"Why do girls do that?" Blake asks.

"Do what?" I ask, frowning.

"Braid their hair, I mean your hair is already wavy," he says, sitting on the edge of the sink.

"I do it because my hair gets so crazy after I sleep on it and this is one of the ways that I tame it," I explain, finishing my braids. I grab my stuff and walk out of the bathroom. I put my stuff away and grab my headphones, but Blake stops me.

"Trust me you do not want to be in here, come on I want to show you something," He says putting my headphones back on my dresser. I shrug and let him start to drag me out of the dorm.

Right before we pass through the door I say over my shoulder, "Make sure to use protection." Blake laughs, everyone else glares at me, I just smile evilly at them.

Blake drags me to the pit and we start walking towards the chsm. I am starting to get worried about where we are going, but I don't ask him anything. He pulls me to the side of the chasm and I start to see a hole right in front of where we are heading. he pulls me into the hole and down a ramp which is there.

I gasp, it's beautiful. I am standing right next to the chasm, the water splashing at my shoes and the hem of my jeans. I am almost tempted to step into the water, but I know that doing that would mean me dying.

Blake grabs my hand and starts to pull me again. "Where are we going, this time?" I whine.

"You'll see! Close your eyes!" He says, his voice giddy with excitement. I do and I let him guide me. "Alright you can open your eyes," I do and see a deep dark tunnel, but before I can say anything he says, "you have to be really quiet, extremely quiet, got it?" I nod and we walk forward, not speaking.

We walk into the dark tunnel and my jaw drops further than I think physically possible. On the ceiling of the tunnel are these little green lights. "We have to be really quiet or we'll scare them. I discovered them, I don't know what they are. But they're living creatures," Blake whispers in my ear. I can barely make out his figure in the dim light. He pulls me down so that we are sitting.

Blake suddenly claps his hands really loudly and the lights/ creatures go out. I can't see anything. I start to panic, I am not good in the dark. I see one green light after another flicker back one. I am still rigid with fear.

"You're nyctophobic?" Blake asks me. (**Nyctophobia is the fear of the dark**)

"Yeah," I say with a gulp. Blake slings an arm around my shoulders to comfort me.

"How 'bout we play 20 questions? To get to know each other better," Blake suggests.

"Sure. You go first," I smile at him. He is so nice and friendly, and that is one of the things that I like about him.

"What are your other fears that you know of?''

"Stage fright, but I sort of got over that, Darkness, which you know about, Spiders, small spaces, hawks, and drowning." I tug on the falcon necklace Shauna gave me as I say my fears. "You?" I ask Blake.

"Heights, being choked to death, people without faces breaking into my house, public speaking, death, shooting my family, and," he mutters the last word so that I can't hear it.

"What was your last fear?" I ask tilting my head to the side.

"Caterpillars, I'm afraid of caterpillars," he confessing, blushing and staring at his shoes.

"Hey it's okay, I didn't tell you this but I'm afraid of crying," now it's my turn to blush and stare at my shoes. "I've never cried, ever. Not when I was a kid, not as I grew older, not when… not when my dad died. Not ever," I choke up when I mention my dad. great, now I'm scared because I'm about to cry.

"Hey, it's fine. But that's impressive, I've never met anyone who has never cried. I would think that you would get scared of crying then you would endlessly cry," He chuckles and I blush and look away. He squeezes my shoulder and I force myself to look at him.

I pull my knees up to my chest and say, "You know what my mother would always say to me?"

"What?"

"'Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil', it always made me feel better," even as I say it to Blake I feel better. "I recite in my head every time I am in a scary or life threatening situation. I even used to recite it to myself before I took a big test or what not," I laugh.

"Wow, those are some pretty good words. You know, in the short time I have met you, I have heard the most inspiring words. I am probably going to use them as I go through my fear landscape," he laughs.

Wait, what is a fear landscape?

**That's all for know cause my mom is yelling at me to take a shower, see y'all next chapter**


End file.
